


Well, That Fell Flat (5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12)

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Punny Greg [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Really Bad Puns, excerpt from days of the year, greg thinks he's hilarious, like worse than usual puns, punny greg, puns, suffering mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Excerpt from Days of the YearPunny Greg cannot be stopped in any story!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Punny Greg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/518623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Well, That Fell Flat (5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12)

Mycroft is quick to look for anything that might be amiss after the whoopie cushion incident. It doesn’t put a dent in Greg’s plans. He has plenty more ideas that don’t include props. One idea in particular isn’t even a new idea and though it has yet to ever work, Greg can’t help but try it anyway. At least he’ll be laughing if Mycroft isn’t.

He flicks through the music channels on the TV. When he comes across Kerrang! he grins and turns it up to an annoying but not ear splitting level.

He waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

“Gregory, please turn down this awful racket.” Mycroft sighs as he pokes his head into the living room.

“It’s not awful. In fact, there’s no _sax_ or _violins_.”

Mycroft looks confused. “What? Saxophones and violins would be a welcome sound next to this nonsense.”

Greg sighs and rolls his eyes. “Only _accordion_ to you.”

“Right…” Mycroft nods but he doesn’t understand. He reaches for the remote. “I’ll just be turning this off now.”

“Is that a _fret_?”

“Oh. I see.”

“Yay! I was hoping this wouldn’t fall _flat_.”

Mycroft shakes his head forlornly. “This isn’t going to make me laugh, Gregory.”

“Get your _band_ off the remote! Don’t you believe in _jazztice_?”

Mycroft looks up to Greg and raises an eyebrow. “Those were truly terrible.”

Greg sighs and lets Mycroft take the remote and mute the TV while he flops back to the sofa. “Yeah, I agree those were definitely _off beat_.”

Mycroft pats Greg’s head and leaves the room.

Greg smirks to himself.


End file.
